Sky High 2
by fanartist920
Summary: It's Sophomore year for Will and his friends and they have to deal with harder classes and freshmen. Then a transfer student, a rare occurrence, comes in and changes things around for them and Warren ends up falling head-over-heels in love with her, however he's not the only one after her. Can this group of friends deal with the pressures of school and save Sky High...again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey folks, well, this is my first fanfic so don't expect it to be perfect; but please comment on my work. I want to hear from you guys. So, yeah that's the deal. This fanfiction was my idea on how a second Sky High movie would go. i thought about it a while ago but never got the chance to write it until now. I'm rating this T just to be safe.**

It is now the last few days of August and Will couldn't wait to get back to school as a sophomore at Shy High. Even though he'd seen Layla, Zach, Magenta, and the rest of the gang fairly often over the summer, he hasn't seen Warren in about 2 months so it would be nice to see him again.

As Will left home he saw Layla walking around the other corner. Will started running towards her. "Hey, Layla!"

Layla who was now at the corner looked to her right and saw Will coming. "Hey Will," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You excited for school again?"

"Yeah…and you're actually in Hero class this time so this should be different," Will stated.

"I know, right? I hope we have the same classes." Layla said.

"Same here. That way i get to work in science class with you instead of possibly being fooled by a person like Gwen Greyson," Will said partly jokingly.

Layla let out a small laugh at that remark. "Well, I'm sure we don't have to worry about anything like that again. Besides, if someone is stupid enough to come up and try to destroy Sky High, we have the one and only Will Stronghold to protect us," she said with her head on his shoulder and a pat on the back.

"Well, I didn't do it alone," Will said putting his hand on Layla's chin. He was about to go in for a kiss and then they were rudely interrupted by a bus stopping right in front of them. Both Will and Layla jumped at the sound of the loud hisses of the stopping bus. the door opened and the bus driver said playfully, "Why don't you two get a room?" The bus irrupted with laughter at the comment.

Will shook his head at that as he and Layla walked on board. "Nice to see you again too, Ron," Will said barely looking at him but with a pat on the shoulder. Layla merely chuckled as she walked past Ron. Will, seeing no one else he knew took the only empty seat left letting Layla sit on the inside. She just looked out the window as if she were daydreaming about something. Normally Will would ask what was on her mind, but he kept his mouth shut this time since he had an idea of what it was; 'How is this school year going to go? And what kind of freshmen are we going to get this year?' Will went into his own train of thoughts until seat belt went over their bodies and the bus fell of a cliff. Startled by the sudden movement, both Layla and Will were freaking out until the bus stabilized in the air. They looked at each other both of them plastered with death grips to their seats, panting. neither of them said a word to each other until they landed at Sky High.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry I'm later than I thought I would be. Turns out I'm not going to the school I was planning on going to and I have 2 AP class summer work to try and do in 18 days so updates will be slower. **** In the next chapter I'm planning to introduce at least 1 OC so pray that goes well. These chapters are short, but I'm trying to make them longer. Please work with me people! Either way, enjoy chapter 2. **

Ron opened the bus door as all the students on board got off. Will and Layla were still in a little bit of shock from being driven off a cliff. Once they got off they were almost immediately met by Ethan with a hug. "You guys ready for this again?" He asked Will finally broke the silence between them. "I guess," he sighed. As the trio was walking to the entrance, Magenta and Zach were at the steps waiting for their old pals to come along. Magenta went around to Layla's left side filing her nails. Will greeted Zach with a bro-hug.

"What's up man?" Zack asked.

"Good to see you again," Will replied.

"Ok, so have any of you seen Warren?" Ethan asked. "I haven't seen him like all summer."

"Doubt it," Magenta answered without looking up. "I'm not even sure if he's coming today"

"Wait, you've been talking to him?" Layla chimed.

Magenta gave her a pessimistic look, "When he answers the phone. A family member on his mom's side died and it kinda shook him up so yeah, he's not talking much."

The group fell silent for a moment, then Will lightened the mood a little bit. "Well, if he's here, we can talk to him then right?" They slightly nodded in agreement. "All right then, let's go shall we?" Will said leading the way into the school.

"Hey, um, was I the only one who forgot about the transforming bus?" Ethan asked nervously. The whole group stopped in their tracks and looked at him then simultaneously said a series of no's and nopes as they continued walking. "Great! Now I don't feel like a total loser," Ethan said.

As soon as they walked in they saw some new faces walking through the halls chatting away in their own little cliques. One group walked right in their way without even acknowledging the quintet's existence. "Great," Magenta sourly piped, "rude freshmen."

"Well, maybe they're not that bad," Will said. "That one kid may have been blind and uses sonar to detect obstacles; who knows?"

"True," Layla added.

They split off to go to their sophomore Hero and Sidekick classes. When Will and Layla walk into their homeroom and saw Warren sitting in the back right side of the room. He was in his usual black and red clothing and had his head held down creating a melancholy feeling around him. Will went straight to his friend and sat next to him. Layla put her things down at her seat near the front and followed right behind Will. As his two friends sat on either side of him, Warren didn't move a muscle. Layla put her head down even to Warren's and looked at him. "You okay there sweetie?" she asked patting him gently on the shoulder. Warren let out a chuckle and placed his head on his arms looking straight ahead. "I thought I told you to never call me sweetie."

Layla lightly chuckled. "You told me to never call you cutie."

"Same thing in my book," Warren stated.

"Of course it is," she said.

"I heard about your loss, man," Will spoke up. "I'm sorry."

"Please, don't be," Warred replied sitting more upright looking at his 2 comrades. "It's not your fault so there's no need for you to apologize."

"Understood, but I never heard from you all summer," Will quipped. "To be honest I'm just kinda glad to hear from you again." Warren slowly nodded at Will's statement. "You gonna be ok man?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Warren answered with a slight smile. As he said that, students began to file in for homeroom. Layla got up and gave Warren a quick hug. "I'll talk to you later k?" Warren nodded at her as she went to where her stuff was; saving her spot. He looked at Will who was looking ahead, surprised that he didn't leave him. "You're not going to sit with your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Why? I mean not to take Layla for granted, but I've seen her all the time. I haven't seen you in months," Will replied. Warren nodded his head, "Got it." He opened his mouth to say something else but the teacher started talking before he could utter a sound.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

During lunch period, the whole gang was sitting at a table chatting away about their new classes. Layla was (still) worried about how she was going to do in hero class, Magenta was trying to get her to calm down about it, (and shut up for that matter), and Will and warren were catching up on what happened over the summer.

"Wait a sec, so she just dumped you like that?" Will asked.

"Yep," Warren sighed. "It thought that that ice girl would be nice too but she was nothing but a conniving little –."

"Oooooohh-kaay, Warren. No need to be _that_ harsh," Layla said cutting him off.

"Especially in front of 2 girls," Ethan added.

"I don't care," Magenta blurted. "If she's a bi #_!_h then she's a bi_!_ #*h. Doesn't bother me."

"Right," Warren replied then replied to Will, "Sorry, but I just don't want to deal with her again."

"Completely understood. You'll find the right one sometime," Will responded with a pat on Warren's back and a smile.

"I guess I should've seen this coming through her power," Warren thought aloud.

"Whadaya mean?" Ethan asked.

"She's manipulating and ice cold," he answered. **(see what I did there? If you don't get it, I'll explain later)**

"Hey not tryin' to break up a conversation here, but did any of you guys hear anything about a transfer student?" Zach asked as he was coming back to the table. (He had to fight a line at the soda machine since he forgot to get a drink when he was in the lunch line)

This got everyone's attention. They looked at Zach then at each other. "_Transfer_ student?" Layla clarified. "Does that even happen in this school?"

"No, not normally but there is this time."

"Do you know what this person's power is?" Warren inquired.

"No clue, but I heard we were gonna meet 'em and see tomorrow."

"This'll be interesting," Magenta quipped.

The next morning Principal Powers called all sophomores (and whoever wanted to come from the other classes) to the Gym before classes started. They sat in the bleachers while boomer was standing on a small stage in the center (like it was in the movie when the class had to show him what their powers were).

"All right," Boomer, well…boomed, "as you all know we have a new transfer coming to your class. You all remember this scenario from freshman year so it's only fair, *and mandatory* to do the same for your fellow man." While he was giving his mini-speech, principal Powers and the new student were standing in the corner of the gym. Powers was in plain sight while the student was hidden in the shadow.

Paying attention to the fact that Boomer said "fellow _man_" Ethan leaned over to Will and whispered: "so the newbie's a guy?"

"I guess I don't know," he whispered back.

"Miazaki!" Boomer yelled, "get up here." The transfer looked at Powers who urged him to go ahead, but Boomer had become impatient even though a full second hadn't passed yet.

"C'mon I don't have all day!" he qued. Miazaki hustled to the short set of steps beside the platform but didn't touch it. To the crowd's surprise, he was a _she _and _she_ was _beautiful_. She was a 5 foot 6, African-American mix with medium, milk chocolate color skin and rich blue eyes, clutching a small book in her hands. Her long, dark, semi-wavy hair extended down the back of her royal blue blouse and almost reached the short black skirt she was wearing. Her looks caught the eyes of every male in the bleachers, some of them receiving pinches or slaps by their girlfriends. Boomer waved his finger to signal her to come on stage and she quietly and shyly obeyed.

"So, what's your power?" Boomer asked writing on his clipboard.

"I have more than one power," she answered.

"Well, what's your strongest one?" he asked.

"Telekinesis," she answered.

"Ok," he said. "Stand in the center of the stage." Miazaki obeyed. "What's the heaviest thing you've lifted?" he inquired.

"Um…" she hesitated, "A large couch and a few people."

"Can you handle anything heavier?"

"I'm sure I can-" she was cut off

"Car," Boomer ordered pressing a button on a remote. She leaped out of the way of the falling car but then caught it with her telekinesis before it hit the ground and lifted it back to where it was; panting from sheer panic. "That's really good," Boomer said, impressed. "What else can you do?"

"I can fly," she answered scared as what he was going to do to her now.

"Oh really?" he asked with a hint of wickedness in his voice. He pressed another button and a spring came up out of the ground and launched her into the air very ungracefully. She panicked, seeing that she was headed for a wall and a _HUGE_ pair of navy blue wings erupted from her back, stretching the whole width of the gym and they weren't even fully flexed. The students in the bleachers jumped at the sight. Boomer looked at what was before his awestruck and Principal Powers ran from her corner to the stage next to Boomer to get a better look at what she was seeing and to make sure that what she was seeing was real. Layla gazed in amazement and said, "Those. Are. HUGE!" The rest of the class exchanged a million 'oh my god's and 'holy crap's but the main group was basically silent; too shocked to speak. Warren, including a look of awe and shock, looked at her and was immediately hooked. She looked so beautiful to him he couldn't get his eyes off of her. Will took note of Warren's eyes and facial expression and knew what was going on.

Boomer, finally catching his voice finally boomed, "HERO!" And with that the crowd cheered and left the gym with the exception of Will, Warren, Magenta, Ethan, Layla and Zack. Miazaki landed and started to leave all by herself but Powers called her. "Hey, be careful if you try to fly in the school! I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt."

"Don't worry," she replied. "I can control the size of my wings." Before she got too close to the door, she heard a "Hey!" she turned around and our favorite group was coming towards her. She began to think that they were bullies who wanted nothing but trouble, but then thought that they'd be stupid to pick a fight with Coach Boomer and Principal Powers standing right there.

"Ok, that was AWESOME!" Ethan complimented.

She chuckled, "Thanks."

"Hey," Layla piped up, "I know a lot of the class just left you but you-"

"You are more than welcome to hang with us." Will finished. "Right guys?"

"Absolutely!" Zach said.

"No problem," Warren said in agreement.

"Ok, so I'm Will, and these are my friends Layla, Ethan, Zach, Magenta, and Warren."

"A pleasure," she she said with a small smile. "Jenna."

"You have such a pretty name. C'mon we need to get to class before we get yelled at."

"Right. Let's go," Will said leading the way. Jenna, shocked by the immediate kindness stood there for a few seconds then she noticed a gloved hand in front of her. She looked at the hand's owner and saw Warren with a slam smile on his face. "Come on. We need to get going."

"Uh-o-of course," she said taking his hand and catching up with Will and Layla who were standing waiting for them outside the gym doors. Together the foursome headed to first period Hero Class.

**Ok, this is chapter 3! So for those who didn't get what I was referring to when warren said she was manipulating and ice, I meant that since her power was the ability to manipulate and control ice, that it was like a warning that her heart was manipulating (takes advantage of people) and is as cold as ice. So yeah that's what I meant. And I know I bleeped out the cuss words in the beginning because I just don't feel comfortable typing out the full word, but I still want to be real with the language in this fanfic so for those who don't like it, I apologize. Well, I hope you enjoyed this and I will update as soon as I can!**


End file.
